Forbidden Love between Hunter and Dragon/Chapter 2: My First Love Sight
Rainbow: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for very very very late update! Lately I haven't been inspired or get any ideas lately! But here I am! Gouenji and Chiaki: That would explain the reason of why she was acting strange Haruka: Oh well! Now you updated~ Kidou: Yeah, that's true through you should really work on your times Endou: It doesn't matter *grinned* All the matters you back! Now let's st- Usagi: This time isn't about football Endou: Ehh?! Aki: Ah don't worry, there'll be some football appeared or maybe never... Kazemaru: Disclaimer: Rainbow DOES NOT own Inazuma Eleven Character or anything. '''She's only own her OCs! ---- There's a small town part of Tokyo called Inazuma, a place where all peaceful goes to with people enjoying their enjoyable time in there with friends also family just near the forest, while the organism called 'Inazuma Hunter' who protect them as doing their job – keep the dragon away from the city as their daily life, for protecting their peace. Gouenji Shuuya the well-known swordsman with own nickname called; The Fire Striker, who have skilfully yet powerful swords skills that can slice any dragon in one dice like slicing through fire! – Best ever seen. He wore dark blue jacket (that does not have hood) with yellow thunder at the back also pocket at right side, that shows his plain white shirt, a red band around his arm near his shoulder that has his organise logo (thunder above dragon that you can the head popping out from the thunder also have big 'X' in front the dragon), dark blue jean as their organise uniform and sword on his hip to attaching to his waist, was casually walking down the street, patrolling to make sure none dragon have enter in the town. "Yo Gouenji" Gouenji stopped walking when he heard his name behind him, which was his best friend, Endou Mamoru who's also member of that group, known as True Emotional who always find a way to courage everyone to keep going, never give up and not to mention his love for fighting. He wore same uniform as him, but has headband with the logo on at the right side as his official trademark. "Hey" Another greeting by Gouenji's another best friend, Kidou Yuuto known for his quick thinking plan that guard everyone to victory, his nickname is 'Genius Strategist' who was walking beside Endou, all heading toward Gouenji. His official trademark would be blue cape attach to his jacket with logo on it near his shoulder that you can easily see. With them three all together, they are best teamwork out of the organism as well their friendship is very well-known. "Hi" Gouenji greeted back to his two best friends, they started to walk together heading toward somewhere as talking to each other. "Neh Gouenji, want to go to Rairaiken after this?" asked Endou, inviting Gouenji. "Sure, I'll meet you there when I finish patrolling" Gouenji happily accepted the invite. "Meet us there after you done your patrol" Kidou informed him and Gouenji nodded at that. "Bye" After Gouenji waved goodbyes to his friends, who headed to right path while he walked inside the forest as part of his patrol area. ---- He was wandering around in the forest as searching for dragons that might seem appear any time, till he heard a beautiful, melody voice that distracted him from doing his job. Hey, I'm looking at you now Even if we're apart Love for you, my heart is always By your side. Now it's time to wipe away your tears and smile. You're not alone, no matter when. To dream is to live; The power to overcome sadness. Let's walk down this endless path. Let's sing, crossing over the sky So that our feelings reach. Let's make a promise to look ahead. Thank you for smiles. Hey, if I close my eyes, I can see Your smile. This is love for me, the light that Softly shines on me. I can hear that voice of yours. It says "Show me a smile and keep shining." As pain someday changes into courage, Memories will change into love. (Rainbow: It's from Idolmaster, called 'Promise'. And I cut half of the lyrics, because thought it would be better in that way) Gouenji looked up where the voice came from, and saw a girl leaning against the tree while on sitting on the branch continuing the song as he listening to her singing voice. He looked at her head to toe, she have light pink hair tied into pigtails, strands curly that goes up to her chest, bright blue eyes that mesmerize you. As well as she wore big blue ribbon on her head, till their eyes finally met that suddenly made everything froze like as if they are only two people in the planet with all things have complete frozen. "Hello" The girl smiled at Gouenji, making him blushes especially the sweet, caring voice she have that made him blush even more. "H-Hi" Gouenji quickly regretted how he said it, but made the girl to suddenly giggled at it making him turn more red than before. He knew he still blushing but he can't keep his eyes away from her for unknown reason as feeling his heart beating so fast that goes beyond the heart speed rate that can burst out of his chest any time soon, after quick seconds he realize he haven't spoken up more so he opened his mouth, but noticed the girl suddenly looked to her right, which made him be curious before he have a chance; she suddenly jumped down and ran away. "She ran away" He became depressed about it. When the patrol was finish (after meeting that mystery girl), Gouenji walked out of the forest and meet his best friends at Rairaiken he agreed to go. In there, he was too busy daydreaming without realizing that Endou was talking to him with his hand waving in front of his face. ---- "What's wrong Gouenji?" asked Endou. "Huh?" Gouenji snapped out of his daydream, looking at Endou who was sitting next to him. "You was spacing out" said Kidou, who appeared next to Gouenji as he taking a seat next to him. "I'm sorry guys, I was bit daydreaming" Gouenji apologised before start eating his food he ordered. "It's rare to see you daydreaming" Kazemaru, one of his friend also part of the hunter - well known for his amazingly speed, looking concern for his friend. "Yeah, what's on your mind?" asked Fubuki, also part of group who's very kind and very popular with girls. Just like the others, he also known for his unbeatable defence that got him 'Blizzard Wizard'. "It just that I met girl that's all" answered Gouenji, somehow feeling embarrassing saying that. "So you fell in love?" asked Fubuki, looking innocently. "No, I'm not" denied Gouenji, stubbornly blushing came in. "You're lying" Kidou looked through Gouenji, can easily tell he's lying with that, all of his friends started to tease about the girl he's just met - a very long night for Gouenji with full of embarrassment. ---- Gouenji decided to head to forest once again, hoping the girl he met would be there again. Which was his luck, she was there sitting the same place doing the same thing she was before. "Hi, we met again huh?" "Yeah" The girl smiled. "Um do you often go here?" asked Gouenji, nervously. "Most of time" answered girl looking around the forest, before she glanced at Gouenji. "I see... I'm Gouenji Shuuya by the way" Gouenji seem he got his confidence back slowly. "I'm Igarashi Chiaki, nice to meet you. Please call me Chiaki or Chi" Chiaki introduction herself, looking at Gouenji "What about you?" "Well I go here sometime" "I see" "Why did you run away?" asked Gouenji, remembering the first meeting as well as she suddenly ran away before he spoke up - although it made him to be depressed about it. But does make him wonder about it. "I saw my friends calling for me" "Oh..." Silence came in. They were both busy watching the sky "Gouenji-kun, watch it here it's better to see the view" "The view?" "Yeah, climb up and you'll see" So Gouenji climbed up the tree like he been told to carefully, when he's made it there he sat down next to Chiaki so nervous that he start to think that she's can hear his heart beating that bumping to loud in very speed rate! But when he's turned around, saw the amazing view he ever saw! With the sun shining the oChin brightly that gives out sparkles gracefully pushing small waves up to the sand, with small light coming out. As they were memorized by of the view, Gouenji suddenly felt like this place was made for them to sit down next to each other, watching the view they both fully enjoy, well till he saw Chiaki tripped. "Chi!" Felt scared and worried at the same time, thinking what will happen to her but, just before Gouenji jumped down to catch Chiaki before she hit the ground, he notice something appeared behind her back, causing her to float which him to be surprised so he quickly jumped down to see what was it, as well as asking how is that possible? "J-Just how?" asked Gouenji, very shocked to see Chiaki landed on the ground perfectly when her head was facing the ground as very fast speed. "I'm dragon" reliving her huge red wings that can make perfectly shield to use, which made Gouenji more shock than before. "W-What" he was taken back all of this, just seeing the girl who made him to think over and over, many times, made him blush whenever he think about him also start feel weird! Just to find out that she's dragon! "But dragons cannot turn into human or anything like that" "All of that is a lie, actually we can turned into dragon anytime as we like" Chiaki looked up, streching her neck a bit as spinning her foot "Though, I never expected you to be shocked after all you are Fire Striker hunter" "You know about me?" asked Gouenji, quite shocked about it. "Yes, you are like famous in my town I live" answered Chiaki, looking up at the sky seeing the trees moving by the gentle wind. "I was worried that you would kill me" honestly telling her feeling to him, looking away with her hands shaking a bit by the fear of death. "No, you are different from what I have heard" that caught Chiaki's attention "I've heard many things about dragons that they are evil that they would kill anyone without any mercy even a little children, but having spending times with you I realize not all dragons are like that, they are friendly and nice people" Gouenji stared at her with serious face, telling her that is the truth, which made Chiaki to smile brightly that hurt Gouenji's eyes "So can we start over please?" asked Gouenji, not wanting to push it. To the answer of that, Chiaki held her hand out. "Gouenji-kun, please take care of me" "Please take care of me, Chi" A simple handshake have already caused the forbidden bond have formed secretly, going against the law of the country but that's just the start of the rebel the law, of love may or not win against the law. ---- Endou: I don't get it, why it's embarrassing to say that Haruka: Well En-kun, one day I can tell you about when you are ready to learn Endou: Huh? Hey! I'm not child! Usagi: But he does act like one Kidou: Yeah, that's true... Though he's very dense like Chiaki Chiaki: Me? *confused* Haruka: Same to you Chi-chan~ Chiaki: Huh? Usagi: *sighed* Can we end already? Rainbow: Bye bye! See you next time! Everyone except Usagi and Chiaki: Too quick! I was rushing in to finish this chapter! Please tell me if you notice mistake (which will be easy to spot it) Category:Stories Category:Normal Category:Inazuma Eleven fanfic